


Counting Freckles

by pherryt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is Human, Dean's Freckles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, Human Castiel in the Bunker, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sfb, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic bunker fluff, established Destiel, fluffliest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: How do ex-angels count freckles? Dean Winchester is about to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We all need fluff right now. So I made this. Its Jhooms fault. 
> 
> Now if i can get my phone to cooperate, it would be nice.

Dean Winchester lay face down on his bed butt naked, save for the tangled sheet around his midsection - just enough to be considered decent should his brother barge in on him again. Dean was pretty sure Sam had learned his lesson and wouldn't be doing that again any time soon, not after the last time he had, when he'd caught Dean and Cas in the throes of passion.

Something tickled his foot and he jerked it away with a sleepy grumble.  Well, he tried to jerk it away...something had hold of his foot. Before he panic, a voice spoke.

"Stop moving Dean."

"Cas?" Dean could barely open his eyes. They'd worn themselves out pretty good last night. He smiled dopily at the memories of just a few hours ago. Something tickled his foot again and he frowned. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm counting your freckles Dean."

"Angel, you rebuilt me from scattered atoms...I'd think you'd already know how many I had." Dean mumbled out, surprised how coherent the sentence was.

"I did. I built you out of stardust. But that was nine years ago Dean, these things change. I need to see how many more you have now."

"You're still a little buzzed aren't ya?" Dean couldn't blame him. They'd both had a nice buzz going on last night, celebrating, well hell, he wasn't sure _what_ they were celebrating, but Cas had been very happy to celebrate something and Dean had been all too eager to go along to keep the man he loved happy.

"Maybe.  I still need to know." Cas' gravelly voice was, indeed, coming from the bottom of the bed. Dean worried at his bottom lip with his teeth.

"I'm still me, y'know." Dean finally managed, trying to get his thoughts in order.

"I know Dean." The tickling paused and the ex-angel slid up alongside Dean till lips met lips. They traded lazy, sleepy kisses for a little while, Dean luxuriating in them. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever done such a thing before he and Cas had finally gotten their heads out of their asses. Maybe with Lisa? But this was different. This felt different. He felt warm and loved. He still couldn't believe, sometimes, that he got this, that he and Cas were together after everything they'd been through.

Finally the kisses ended and Cas whispered into his ear. "Go back to sleep Dean."

"It's hard to sleep when you're tickling me."

"My apologies, I'll endeavor to try not to tickle you too much."

"You do that." Dean yawned and slipped right back into a dreamless sleep, cozy and content with the knowledge of Cas right there beside him.

Waking up hours later, he found Cas stretched out beside him, legs tangled with his, an arm wrapped around his waist and lips and nose tucked into Deans neck. Sam had tried to tease Dean about being the little spoon once. Sam had to throw up a white flag by the end of a week full of pranks. You can't win when it's two against one.

Untangling himself from the dark haired man, Dean shuffled about the room with sleepy eyes barely opened. He managed to find a pair of boxers – he wasn't sure if they were his or Cas' and he really didn't much care – and slipped them on before heading to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee to brew while he used the bathroom.

He found Sam already in the kitchen with a newspaper and a bowl of cereal. Dean grunted out a "Good morning," on his way past to the counter. Sam's spoon dropped into his bowl with a splash and a clink, the newspaper crinkling in his grip as he choked. Dean stopped and turned to face him, concerned.

"Sammy, you okay man?"

"Dean, what the hell happened to you?" Sam's face was turning red with the effort to hold something back. As the elder Winchester watched shoulders shaking, he realized it was laughter. His eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Have you looked in a mirror yet? Or, y'know, down at your arms or anything?" Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's words but looked down at one of his bare arms. He blinked.  He looked at the other one and blinked again. He looked at Sam as a snort escaped his brother.

"So you had…no clue?" Sam gasped out between barely restrained chuckles.

"No…and I have no idea how it happened eith –" Dean stopped and closed his eyes, lifting his chin up as he vaguely remembered something. "Cas." He stated. "I think the little dude was counting my freckles last night."

"Dude, how drunk _was_ he?" Sam had finally managed to get himself under control again.

"Not that drunk." Dean snorted. "Besides, so was I."

"So you think its an angel thing?" Sam asked.

"I think it's a Cas thing." Dean turned to finish setting up the brewer, dropping the subject. As soon as he was done, he left the kitchen and headed straight for the bathroom. He took care of urgent morning business first and then stared at his face in the mirror. He had to admit, it was pretty funny, even if he couldn't figure out _why_ Cas had done it.

He stared at the little picture groupings connecting all his freckles with blue marker. Where had Cas _gotten_ a blue marker, he wondered? Was that a flower? And was that a…he snorted with laughter, it was a god damn bumble bee.

  


He heard shuffling behind him and a head fell onto his back while strong arms encased him. He leaned back into Cas' warm embrace, knowing the ex-angel was not much of a morning person.  "Hey Cas, morning sunshine."

"Mmmm…" Cas rubbed his face along Dean's naked back.

"Hey uh, angel, not sure you wanna do that. I think you're going to wind up with marker all over your face." Dean chuckled.

"Dean, what are you talking about?" Cas groaned out. Dean chuckled again and turned around in his lovers arms.

"Dude, you need to open your eyes and look at me, 'kay?"

"Don't wanna. Too bright."

"Yeah, I know.  I got a pot of coffee brewin', okay man? But do me a favor and show me those gorgeous blues of yours." He knew the compliment would get Castiel to finally open his eyes with a gummy smile and he did, eyes widening in surprise as he saw Dean's face, then realization.

"Oh, oh Dean, I'm sorry. I thought that was a dream…" Cas reached up to touch his jaw, tracing over the patterns he'd drawn over Dean's face, then taking a step back to notice that he'd drawn _all_ over Dean. Dean noted the stains of blue on his angels' fingers.

"Not mad, just, I got one question. Why did you play connect the dots?" Dean was grinning at Cas who continued to run fingers along all the pictures.

"I kept losing my place." Cas said simply.

"What?" Dean was confused yet again.

"You would move or my eyes would lose focus and I'd forget which freckles I'd counted already. So I decided to mark them. I'm so sorry Dean! I – wait, why are you laughing?"

Dean's head was thrown back in a full body laugh and he was laughing loudly. Cas stopped frowning and grinned at the happy, carefree sound. Dean finally stopped, wiping at his eyes and gathered Cas close with a kiss. "God, I love you. You make me so happy."

"I love you too Dean." Cas' declaration was met with another deep, slow kiss before Dean pulled away.

"Great, now how about you join me in the shower and help me wash all this off?" Dean's crooked smile pulled an answering one from the ex-angel.

"Of course."

Their coffee had long since gone cold by the time they finally left the bathroom, but by then they didn't care. Life was good in the bunker these days.  Better than good, even, and Dean couldn't be happier. A healthy and happy Sammy had always been a dream of his. Cases had died down, and  they were leaving the bunker to risk their lives less and less.

And best of all, there was Cas, at his side. He didn't know how he'd managed it, but he was sure as hell not going to argue it.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit! I added in a little placemarker picture, just a cute little idea I DEFINITELY want to play with for reals at some point.
> 
> So get this, the picture is made of:
> 
> Ballpoint Pen, Colored Sharpies and Highlighters. Ye-up!  
> Thank you all for reading it, hope its been able to help cheer you up :D
> 
> **EDIT** changed out the old placeholder for brand NEW Art - 9 months later and I finally did it! :D


End file.
